ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Frankenweenie 2: Bride of Frankenweenie
Frankenweenie 2: Bride of Frankenweenie is an American 3D stop motion dark fantasy film produced by Tim Burton, the producer of The Nightmare Before Christmas and directed by Walt Becker and Duke Johnson and was released on October 13, 2017. It was written by Scott Alexander and Larry Karaszewski, and executive producer by Derek Frey, Rick Heinrichs and John G. Scotti with original music provided by Danny Elfman. The film, like its predecessors, received generally positive reviews from critics and the public. Plot In New Holland a boy named Victor Frankenstein who have a dog named Sparky, he have friends Elsa Van Helsing, Edgar, Weird Girl, Bob and Toshiaki. But sometime a new villain called the Cryptkeeper who created monsters. Helped by Cynthia a new girl he meets Sparky and Victor Frankenstein , she is Elsa's friend, more helped the Phantom Cat, Invisible Gold Fish and Wosky the German Shepherd to defeat all monsters creations by the Cryptkeeper. Rating The movie is rated PG in both U.S and U.K by MPAA and BBFC, respectively. The movie was rated PG for brief scary images and thematic material, sequences of peril and creature action/violence. Trivia *It is the first Disney's Walt Disney film since 2016's Alice Through the Looking Glass to be James Bobin also development was The sequel to The Nightmare Before Christmas and The remake of Dumbo. **The characters from the movie will have the same design by Tim Burton, company of Walt Disney **The movie shares the same original and remake, which the movie is based on. *A new girl in school in New Holland was Cynthia he likes Victor but she understand Victor he loves Elsa, I think Cynthia is be Victor's friend. **Sparky will die as well by sacrificing his life to kill the main antagonist name Cryptkeeper, but he, however, is brought back to life. 'Cast:' *'Chloë Grace Moretz as Cynthia a new girl of school, meet Sparky and Victor Frankenstein, is friend of Elsa Van Helsing. *'Atticus Shaffer as Edgar "E" Gore''' be a good side and friend he promised Victor, never tell anybody. *'John Kassir as Cryptkeeper, the main antagonist.' *'Charlie Tahan as Victor Frankenstein, a main protagonist a boy in New Holland. *'Frank Welker voice effects of Sparky, Raven''' *'Winona Ryder as Elsa van Helsing, the girl of New Holland. *'Martin Short as Edward Frankenstein, Victor's father''' *'James Hiroyuki Liao as Toshiaki is to be good side join Victor Frankenstein like friend, when about Shelly the turtle monster is death. *'Robert Capron as Bob is a classmate of Victor he join with him for defeated all monsters, the sea monkeys is gone and death. *'Catherine O'Hara as Susan Frankenstein, Victor's mother / Weird Girl, classmate but turn good she sad about Mr. Whiskers death. *'Conchata Ferrell as Bob's mother''' *'Jemaine Clement as New York Business Man' *'Tom Kenny as Fire Chief / Soldier / Townsfolk' *'Dee Bradley Baker voice effects of Persephone, Snakefly, Phantom Cat, Hyde-Hedgehog, Were-Cow. *'Jeff Bennett voice effects of Wosky the German Shepherd Transcript/TV Spots/Trailers Frankenweenie 2: Bride of Frankenweenie/Transcript Frankenweenie 2: Bride of Frankenweenie/TV Spots and Trailers Clips Clip 1 : Persefone is alive. Clip 2 : Crypkepper. Clip 3 : Sparky meets Cynthia. Clip 4 : Toshiaki knows is frenemie and good. Clip 5 : Another bigger problem. Clip 6 : Cynthia's house. Clip 7 : Phantom cat. Clip 8 : the hedgehog monster attack. Clip 9 : The snakefly. Clip 10: the demon rabbit. Reception Critical Response The movie was received generally positive reviews, with critics praising its stop-motion animation, voice acting, and character development. It was also a commercial success surpassing the remake film and, like the remake film, was the highest grossing animated feature film of the year. The film received 81% positive reviews on the film-critics aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, based on reviews from 167 critics and a rating average of 6.9 out of 10, with the consensus being that "The storyline arc may seem a tad familiar to fans of the Disney and producer Tim Burton type of sequels, but Frankenweenie 2 offers romantic, comedy, horror, dark fantasy and visual sparkle to compensate." It also received a weighted average score of 67 out of 100 at Metacritic, based on 31 reviews from mainstream critics. Box Office The movie was also a commercial success. Category:Animation Category:Tim Burton films Category:Family Category:Horror Category:Upcoming Category: 2017 films Category:Disney films Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:Films Category:Stop-motion Category:Movies